


Secrets the Night Kept

by chocolate_velvet



Series: Notturno [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Father/Son, Foul Language, Incest, M/M, Molestation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, frothing, ragdoll sex, underage dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the event of "Night, Night", Levi developed a certain addiction. When Kenny stopped visiting him in his bedroom, Levi decided to sneak into the old man's room. In the beginning, he only watched the sleeping Kenny. But soon, he began bolder. He started to take things a bit futher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets the Night Kept

Levi pulled off the thick cock with a noisy slurp and watched as it sagged downward towards the muscular thighs of the man that owned it. A trail of saliva and precum connected Kenny veiny cock with Levi wet mouth. It was getting harder and any minute now it would be the rigid feast he was so familiar with. 

He knew he shouldn't be sucking on this cock while Kenny slept, but whom would judge him. If Kenny could sneak into Levi bedroom, he could do the same to Kenny.

Levi licked his lips and looked down at Kenny. He couldn't believe what had become of himself. He had never been this lusty and cock hungry before. He pushed his black hair back and bent back down and took the tip between his lips again. His thought wander back to the night, when Kenny fucked him in his bedroom. He found himself enraptured. 

He indulged and looked at his father every chance he got. He even boldly masturbated in the shower. 

Today he heard very faint sounds coming from his father's room. He tip toed over to the door and noticed it wasn't closed all the way. He couldn't see inside so he took the risk and pushed it open just a bit. He saw Kenny naked, with that glorious dick in his hands, stroking himself and grunting. Kenny had leaned forward and was pumping his cock faster and licking his lips.

Before, Levi could only imagine. But today, he saw it for real, seeing Kenny’s cock hard and leaking at the tip sent Levi into a tailspin. He almost kicked open the door, ran to him and sucked him down like a starving man. In fact he had to grip the side of the doorframe to force himself to stay. 

Levi thought he must be dreaming. His dick was so hard that it was almost painful. He turned and rushed to the bathroom to jerk off. He had to stay in there longer than he would have liked, waiting for his erection to abate so he could urinate. 

Finally free of the toilet he walked back to his dad's room. He saw Kenny was sprawled on the bed sleeping, still naked. At first he didn't move, he just took deep breaths and stared at his dad's semi hard cock It was thick and unlike his, it was cut. The tip was oozing cum.

He gently lowered himself to the bed and picked up his dad's hot shaft. Before he could change his mind, he took a quick lick of the tip. It was salty, tasting of his father's ejaculation and he loved the flavor. He took the whole tip onto his mouth and sucked. When Levi tried that swirling maneuver with his tongue, Kenny let out a moan of approval. 

Levi froze, his eyes shot up to look at his dad and he let out a whine when they locked with Kenny’s. He tried to pull away but Kenny placed his large hand on his son's head and pushed him back down, even further than he had went before. Levi gagged a bit and looked at his father in shock. 

Levi grunted, "If you're gonna suck off a guy at least make him come. Damn," he smirked, "you look like a slut." 

Levi didn't think his eyes could become any wider but they did. He felt his father's cock jump in his mouth and he took a deep breath and wiggled his tongue. He was already caught and clearly his father didn't mind. He reached up and pushed his dad's hand away. He pulled off the cock with a loud pop, his saliva dripping from his lips. He took a deep breath and gripped the base of his father's erection and began to pump it. It was slick from his spit, hot and the largest vein was throbbing against his palm. Levi loved it. He tilted his head slid his tongue up the side of his dad's firm member, following the pulsating vein with the tip. When he reached the underside of the cockhead he flicked his tongue over it until precum beaded at the tip. He took the precum between his lips and sucked it directly from the slit. He looked up at his father was pleased to see the older man panting in pleasure. 

"Fuck," Kenny moaned, "you are a slut." 

Levi shivered at the language. He nodded as he gave up on the head and lowered himself to suck on Kenny's heavy balls. 

"Yeah that's it, put my sac in your mouth," Kenny gripped Levi's hair with his other hand and shoved his face closer, “I'll use you like the cumdump you apparently are," he let out a growl before he forced his son's head up and back down onto his cock. 

Levi felt the excitement and it made him lap at his father's cock with renewed vigor. He must have been doing something right because Kenny began to buck his hips, thrusting up into his son's mouth faster and faster. 

"Fucking open up," Kenny demanded as he got to one elbow so he could see his son better, "take my cock down your whore throat and love it!" He continued to skull fuck his son, loving the gagging noises he forced him to make. When he finally released Levi, the boy pulled off with a gasp for air and shining tear filled eyes, "Get naked son." 

Levi scrambled from the bed and obeyed. He was soon standing at the foot of the bed, naked, his uncut penis hard, his purple cockhead peeking out from the flesh just a little and leaking from the one eye. Kenny scooted closer so he could get a good look at his son. 

Kenny took his son's half erect cock in hand and smirked. He was so far gone and overcome with pleasure that he didn't care what happened tonight, "It's about as thick as mine. Your mom wanted you uncut," he reached up with his other hand and tugged on the foreskin, "I didn't care either way, but looking at it now...it's kinda sexy," he pushed his finger in the pocket between the skin and the cockhead and rubbed it up and down. He could hear his son whimpering above him, the tip spit out more precum, "can you believe I made this cock," he glanced up with a wicked grin, "shot my cum up your mother's cunt and made this cock," then he moved his finger and began to flick the wet opening with the tip of his tongue. 

Levi was shivering, his legs felt weak and he thought he might fall. He looked down and watched his father licked his tip. He had to grip his father's shoulders for support when Kenny pressed his tongue alongside the foreskin and head, just like he did with his finger, and started to wiggle it mercilessly. Levi was panting now, his asshole twitching with the need to be filled. 

"D-dad...fuck...too much," he pleaded. 

"Mmm," his father pulled away, "no, not enough," he wrapped his lips around the foreskin and tugged it until Levi was gasping for breath and precum dribbled nonstop from the cockhead. He let the skin go then reached up and pinched it together and pulled. Covering the head of his son's dick as he twisted and rubbed the foreskin together. 

Levi's legs buckled a little and his father smacked his ass then told him to get on the bed on his hands and knees. Levi did and his father positioned himself behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart. His rosebud was wrinkled and opening and closing like a panting mouth. 

“Do you miss my cock been up this ass of yours?" Kenny asked as he took his index finger and rubbed the opening, watching get a little bit wider. 

"Shit," Levi gasped.

"I'm just rubbing it!" Kenny chuckled, "You've got used to cock it's that sensitive now? Just like a slutty cunt this is hmm?" He pressed his finger in only to feel his son clamp down on it, "Fuck it's still tight though," without warning he removed his finger and licked the puckered hole. Levi whined and Kenny licked his lips, "You want me to play with it don't you?" 

"Yes, please," Levi was trembling in anticipation now. 

"Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to play with it." 

"No," Kenny started to rub the opening again, "tell me what you want." 

Levi bit his lip, "Um...I want to feel...um...your tongue again." 

"Don't be modest," his dad reached down and pulled on Levi's loose foreskin again, "you were an eager cockwhore when you thought I was asleep. You've been sucking me off for months and I've been well aware and loving it." 

Levi looked back, "What the fuck-" 

Kenny spanked his ass, "Don't cuss at me slut! Now tell me," he tugged on the foreskin again until Levi was moaning loudly in pleasure, "what do you want!" 

"I just did!" Levi cried, "Please please Dad! Lick my ass with your tongue! Eat me out! Please!" 

"I only eat out pussy..." Kenny smirked and released his son's cock. 

Levi was taking deep breaths and when he realized his father hadn't began he groaned in frustration and said, "Daddy, please, eat out my pussy. My boycunt is hungry for your tongue. Suck it, lap it up. Please hurry!" 

Kenny's cock twitched at hearing his son's lewd words and as he bent his head to lick him again his member started to leak onto the bed. That thick vein on the side pulse quickened as more blood rushed to his engorged rod, making it hard as steel. Kenny ate out his son quickly, eager to plow into his ass with his dick now. He squirted more lubricant and used his fingers to pry his son open more, his hole was gaping now and easy for him to push his tongue in and swirl it around. It was hot in there, tasty and smelled of hot man musk and sex. Kenny smacked his lips, "What now boy?" 

"Fuck me!" Levi had lowered his forehead to the bed, "Now! Fuck my ass!" He got a hard slap to his buttocks.

Kenny got up to his knees, "Turn around, get me wet and ready again." 

Levi was quick to comply, turning around and taking his father's cock into his mouth again. Kenny just gripped the side of his son's head and began to face fuck him again until Levi was crying and gagging on his girth. He threw him off, his cock dripping wet and told him to turn back around. 

"I'm going to slam into this used pussy and have my way with you, fucking cockwhore," Kenny grabbed his son's round butt cheeks, applied more lubricant, and pried him apart then lining up he snapped his hips and drove in. He started up a quick pace and didn't let up even when his son was asking for him to slow down. 

Levi cried out, but he had been fucked enough times that it didn't take too long for his body to adjust and him to enjoy the brutal pounding. He dug his fingers into the sheets and spread his legs wide. 

"Yes Daddy! Like that! Deeper!" He cried out, tears of pleasure in his eyes. 

"You're mine now slut!" Kenny began to spank his son, "No more cock but Daddy's is allowed up this cunt!" 

"Yes! Okay!" Levi was gasping for air, moaning and whimpering, "Oh fuck that feels good!" 

"You're tight," Kenny groaned, "your cunt tasted better though!" 

Levi bit his bottom lip and began to climax into the sheets below him. Kenny felt his ass milking his cock and he shivered in delight, "Yeah, come you little whore, you cumbucket little bitch. Squeeze my cock till I fill you up. Shoot my load like I did all those years ago to make you! You slut, you incest loving cock whore! Take it! Now!" He climaxed as well. He filled Levi up to the brim. He kept pounding though, frothing up his cum until it was leaking out the sides of his son's well fucked asshole. 

When Kenny released his grip on Levi's hips, his son sank to the bed, limp and satisfied. Kenny rubbed his still hard cock and smiled as he saw his son sprawled in the mess they had both made. He leaned down and pushed his son's legs apart. 

"No more," Levi whispered, "I can't." 

"Shut the fuck up," Kenny said and slapped his boy's ass. The action caused some of his cum to squirt out. He pushed both index fingers inside of him, ignored his son's whiny protest and pulled him open. He could see his own cum inside his son's body, bubbling in places and oozing out slowly. 

Kenny took his tongue and scooped out a nice amount and swallowed, "Mmm, your pussy tastes better with cum in it," he placed his lips over it and began to suck his son clean. 

Levi was trembling again, overloaded on sensations, but loving just how filthy his father turned out to be. With his vulgar language, brutal fucking style and now this lapping up of his own cum Levi realized he had hit the jackpot with his father. 

Kenny took one nice long suck from his son's ass before he sat up and lined up his cock again. He heard his son say no, but he just told him he'd love it and he pushed in again. Levi was too weak to thrust back but his father didn't seem to mind fucking him while he was limp. In fact Kenny loved that he had fucked his son into oblivion.

Soon Levi found that his body was tingling all over and his cock was trying to get hard again. He began to moan and though he still couldn't move he was now asking for his father to drive deeper and to go a little faster. 

"See, told you you'd like it slut. Take my bull dick up your tiny little cunt and love it!" Kenny spread Levi's legs wider, now his son looking even more wanton and depraved. Like some washed up porn whore, "I'll stir you up until you can't fucking walk anymore. Turn you inside out boy!" 

"Yes," Levi whimpered, "tear my boycunt up! Fuck my pussy raw Dad!" 

"You're gonna get it now boy!" Kenny grabbed Levi's waist and held him down as he leaned over him and pistoned down into his spit and cum slick hole, "Damn this cunt is so tight! It loves swallowing my rod. Like some cheap corner bitch! Fuck here is comes son! Eat my cum!" He shot another load into his boy with a primal yell, it splashed back onto his thighs and ran down Levi's legs and over his ball sac. His son's spent cock twitched a little in arousal but couldn't get it up anymore. 

Kenny finally collapsed beside his son. Levi's eyes were closed, but he wasn't passed out. Kenny ran his fingers through his son's dark hair, "Wow boy, your body is the best." 

"That's the way I want it," Kenny closed his eyes, "you're sleeping here tonight so I can fuck you first thing in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the sequel of "Night, Night". I'm sorry it took so long. I kept revising and changing the story, until I got the idea of Levi taking initiative. 
> 
> This work is greatly influenced by Isabel Allende's Wicked Girl. You may find some similarities between the dynamic of Levi & Kenny with Elena & Bernal. 
> 
> At last, Thank you so much for your support. I never expected the story would be warmly accepted.  
> Please enjoy and leave comments.


End file.
